Thanks Mac, for proving him wrong
by 5t4c3y
Summary: Danny just hates it when Mac proves him wrong [DL]


**A/N; Hi guys! This is just a little one-shot. **

**Disclaimer. I own nothing! I can't believe it! **

**Summary: Danny just hates it when Mac proves him wrong. D/L **

* * *

Mac Taylor sat in his office, looking over some cold cases. There was absolutely nothing to do but that. It had been relatively quiet the past few days, and he was starting to think that if someone didn't kill someone soon, then his CSIs were going to do it themselves.

He sighed, and moved yet another case to his ever growing pile. He needed something to try and keep him awake. He was a little curious however, when Danny Messer marched towards his office, a look even a mother couldn't love on his face. He was glaring at someone. That someone being Mac!

* * *

Without knocking, Danny marched right into his office and shut the door behind him.

"I hate you! You know that!?" He cried.

Mac just looked a little confused…and scared by his friends sudden outburst.

"Hello to you too Danny." He said, sitting back in his chair "Do you need something."

"Yeah. For you to stop proving me wrong!" he said, beginning to pace the office.

"Danny, what the hell are you talking about?" asked Mac, not really knowing Danny's problem.

"Maybe this will refresh your memory."

Danny cleared his throat, and soon began to talk, only this time, imitating Mac.

"It could happen to you, you no." he said, in a deep voice.

"What? Marriage?" he asked, talking like himself

"Love." He said as Mac again.

"Don't joke about that Mac." He said "It's not funny."

Mac just sat there, amused by the little one man show that Danny was putting on for him. He still had no clue as to why Danny was so pissed off with him.

"Danny. Do you mind filling in the gaps for me?" he asked "I'm not really getting at what you're so pissed about."

Danny sighed. He looked at the ground, then back to Mac.

"You said that to me 2 years ago Mac." He said, a little calmer "You said that I could fall in love, and I didn't want to believe that! Well guess what I HAVE!! And might I add, being in love with someone, and knowing that they are way out of your league SUCKS!"

* * *

Mac tried hard to suppress a chuckle as he watched the 33 year old put up a slight temper tantrum.

"Well Danny." Said Mac "Why don't you tell this girl you love her?"

Danny put his hands in his pockets, and looked at the floor.

"No." he said plainly, sounding like a 3 year old.

"Come on." Said Mac.

"I don't wanna!"

"If you don't then I will." said Mac with a smirk.

Danny's eyes went wide, as he met the gaze of his boss.

"You wouldn't!" he said, his voice full of fear "You don't even know who I'm in love with!"

"Please, Danny!" cried Mac "A legally blind person could tell that you love Lindsay!!"

Danny slapped his hand to his forehead, and turned way from Mac. When he looked up however, he saw half the lab through the glass walls, looking at them. And of course, just to put the cherry on top of everything, Lindsay was standing there too.

"I said that a little loud, didn't I?" questioned Mac.

"Just a tad."

Lindsay, who had been standing outside with everyone, was dumbstruck. She had heard the whole conversation between the two men. She had a smile on her face, and not an uncomfortable one, or an embarrassed one…but a loving one.

* * *

Danny just returned the smile, and walked out of Mac's office. By now, the whole lab had gathered. It was like watching a soap opera. Danny, slowly walked over to Lindsay, who was still smiling. He stopped when they were mere inches away from each other.

"I really do hate it when Mac proves me wrong." He said

And without another word, Danny pulled Lindsay into a kiss, in which she returned.

The lab began to cheer, and clap, but within the crowd, there were one or two people who were very unhappy.

"Lucky bitch." spat a female tech

"Asshole." Spat a male "There goes my chances in asking her out!"

Danny and Lindsay soon pulled back, and smiled at each other. They touched noses, but never meeting in another kiss.

"I guess being proved wrong has it's advantages though." He whispered.

"Yeah. It does."

They both smiled again, and kissed, all the time, Lindsay thinking _'Thanks Mac, for proving him wrong'. _

**_The End _**

* * *

**A/N: I know, very random, but please R&R. Thanks :o) **


End file.
